herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
The Enemy Within (Episode)
The Enemy Within is the third episode in Rise of the Rookies. Synopsis During a training mission the Rookie Team, William Furno, Natalie Breez, Mark Surge and Preston Stormer are flying through an asteroid field when Stormer mentions how much he hates a new electro-billboard he was tricked into having put up in Makuhero City. Suddenly, Nathaniel Zib relays a report of a distress call from Mekron City in the Mekronite Planetoid Belt, on account of Stormer being familiar with the local police chief, Drax. Upon arriving at the precinct, Stormer walk slowly down a deserted hallway filled with statues, as abandoned computer stations flash "WANTED" screens for the villains Meltdown and Vapor. Finally, Stormer found Chief Drax, who seems to be possessed by an evil force. Drax tries and fails to shoot Stormer with a gun and is Hero Cuffed, but sends robot minions out to attack the Heroes. The Rookies attempt to shoot the robots down, but are not very accurate, and Stormer fells most of them. Meltdown then smashes through the window and sprays Stormer with his nuclear sludge. Drax is arrested and both Stormer and he are taken back to Hero Factory for further evaluation. It is soon revealed that Meltdown's sludge had nanobots in it that corrupt any target's systems. Just then, Stormer goes mad and climbs through above Mission Control to the Training Spheres, where Jimi Stringer, Dunkan Bulk, and William Furno duel him. After throwing Bulk off the edge, Stormer takes a jetpack and leaves the Hero Factory. Furno follows him on the Furno Bike. Meanwhile, the remaining four members travel to Lunar Tratix in a Drop Ship to find the one thing that headquarters doesn't have, in order to manufacture an antidote that Raven Su and the science team have developed. Upon arriving, they are attacked by a Tratix Reptoid. Bulk and Stringer keep the creature occupied while Natalie Breez finds the ingredient. Despite their efforts, the Tritax Reptoid focuses on her. Mark Surge then steps in and attracts the creature's attention, though he is captured and nearly devoured before Breez uses her linguistic skills to tell the creature to drop him. The Tritax Reptoid obliges, and the team leaves. Furno's assumptions are right as he finds Preston snarling and growling at the giant electro-billboard. Furno and Stormer do battle, causing damage to the giant electro-billboard. Stormer is about to give the final blow when Furno compare Stormer to Von Ness. In the small fragment of sanity left, Stormer realizes his actions are wrong and refrains from killing the Rookies. Stormer is then drained of energy and Furno return him to Hero Factory. At Mission Control, Breez reveals that she can talk to animals as a part of her programming. Stormer is given the antidote, curing him, and he thanks Furno for destroying the electro-billboard. He further deduces that someone wants him dead. Elsewhere, it is revealed that Von Ness still lurks in the galaxy, vowing revenge on Stormer under his new name, "Von Nebula". Characters Heroes *Dunkan Bulk *Jimi Stringer *Mark Surge *Natalie Breez *Preston Stormer *Thresher (In a Flashback) *William Furno Villains *Meltdown *Von Nebula Minor characters *Chief Drax *Nathaniel Zib *Quadal *Tratix Reptoids Trivia *Furno's Dual Fire Shooter not only shoots but can also trigger a wave of flames. See Also *Gallery:The Enemy Within Category:Media Category:2010